Andrew Secondary Boarding School
by AimlessTabby
Summary: This is a Boarding school AU where John goes through the difficulties of living away from home. He meets up with his friends Dave, Rose, and Jade and along the way they discover friendship in 12 particular people and enemies in others. The perspective will change as the story develops but will mainly stay to John and Karkats. All the trolls are Human. Rated T for cussing.


**Hello everyone. This is my first time ever publishing a fanfic, but there's a first for everything I suppose. Sorry this ones on the shorter side, the next will be longer as I introduce more characters! Thanks for reading feel free to review. :3**

A shrill erupted from the overhead speakers, a familiar and high pitched noise that signalled the start of classes and now the start of the year. The hallways danced with moving bodies filing out of the mess hall and dorms and to their respective classes. Looking down at his map with a sigh John Egbert knew this was going to be a long year.

_~~A few days prior~~_

A young man stood in his bedroom. Today was the day two weeks after he received his acceptance to an advanced, costly, and very private school. In other words, boarding school, Andrew Secondary to be exact. Though the room still held some of his prized possessions quite a few were missing, those were tucked away one or the other of his many suitcases. He was told only to pack the necessary items but a lot of things he couldn't really part with for such a long period of time even though he knew he would be back over breaks and holidays. John Egbert would be attending as a scholarship student, and honestly, he looked a lot like one with his square frames, messy hair, slightly to large front teeth, and a school uniform that didn't fit quite right since it didn't belong to him. One of his bestfriend's, Jade's, cousin used to attend and lent John his old uniform though it was evident Jake had a larger built that the skinny and muscleless John. He sighed, falling dramatically on his bed in the lime green and black outfit. He would be leaving today and though he was looking forward to it he had to admit, it was quite a big deal and change. "At least I have Jade, Dave, and Rose..." He sighed, comforting himself with that. Jade had gotten into the school with a large sum of money she and her cousin lived off of after their grandparents deaths. Dave and his bro had been saving up for awhile to get him into the High school. And rose, it was evident by her huge house, even with her mothers drinking problem came from a fair amount of money though she had gotten in on scholarships like John. He would call her a show-off if she wasn't one of his closest friends. The four lived on different sides of the state and only got to see each other over video calls and on special occasions when the other three would make the long trip to one of their houses for a week or two during breaks. This year would be different though. This year they would all be staying at a boarding school where they could be close all the time. The thoughts lulled John to sleep for the remaining hours of his time at home and those spent on the long car trip to the school with his father.

"Dave!" The shorter boy cupped his hands around his mouth to yell at the blonde on the other end of the hall. The boy rose a hand in a half hearted and ironically cool wave and strode over.

"Hey Egbert, long time no see." His cool façade broke as he offered a hug in which his friend happily accepted. The two stood in a silence, not awkward really, before another call rippled the still water of quietness between them. This wasn't really the time and place for a reunion, the hallway to the boys dorm where people shoved past every once in awhile and others were busy settling in. Yet a very perky Jade Harley wasted no time rushing over to the pair and throwing her arms around them while a blonde wandered elegantly behind her at a much slower pace.

"Jade, Rose!" John smiled wildly at the pair. "How was your trip?"

"Quiet the journey." Was all Rose offered, Jade went on for awhile about the ferry she rode on and how her cousin went with her on his way to the collage nearby. When their greetings were exchanged and all was set aside until dinner so they could all settle in the two boys strode over the the _ Parent of their dorm. He was a tall man with a 5'oclock shadow and a hard stare, John had second thoughts of approaching him at first, but they both received their room numbers and were on their way in no time.

"I thought we would be sharing one this year!" John whined, he couldn't keep the unhappiness out of his voice, he would of liked to share a room with Dave seeing as he was his best friend and the only one he knew in this huge place.

"I dunno John, I think I'd rip my hair out living with you." Dave kept a straight face but behind his shades John could tell he was holding an amused look. It was a wonder no one had told him to take the glasses off by now, 'Once classes start they will' he noted, not that Dave wouldn't put up a fight.

"What's that supposed to mean!" He softly punched Dave in the arm with a slightly annoyed look. Now they were nearing Dave's room and would have to part ways soon, John staying on the next floor up.

"Well lets be honest, I don't want to walk into the room to a bunch of ugly movie posters and prank material all over." Faintly a smirk appeared on his lips before he turned away to his new room, leaning his black and red suit cases against the wall and unlocking the door. "Later." He looked over his shoulder at the shorter boy before disappearing into the room, 390.

John made his long trek up the stairs, struggling with his luggage on the steps, but made it to his room soon enough. Glancing down at the sheet of paper he was given by ' ' then back at the silver numbers drilled onto the door he conformed he was at the right place, room 413, which he found ironic seeing as it was the same as his birth date. Jiggling the key he slipped inside to find a boy already in there. 'Must be my room-mate...' He thought, eyes travelling to the short boy with a frustrated expression as he shoved clothes into a crammed dresser beside his bed.

"Uh, hi there! I'm John Eg-" He was cut off by the surprisingly loud boy as he flipped around and shot John a look that could kill.

"Shut the fuck up, just shut up okay. I don't really care who you are, probably just another rich douche-facet or scholarship geek, honestly both are equally una-fucking-ppealing and stupid so don't bother with me, there are plenty of other people here who would be happy to play friends and throw a tea party with you." His voice was harsh and rough like it was worn out from yelling. John gave the hunched over boy a once-over as he listened to the rant. He was short with pale, almost white hair and bloodshot light blue eyes. He wore a dark grey hoodie and black pants, the dull shades were around the same darkness as the bags under his eyes. John wore a nearly shocked face before it turned more unimpressed. He idly looked at his sheet of paper and back up as the boy stopped talking and just glared at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Karkat." John found the name scrawled on his sheet of paper under 'room-mate' odd, but didn't question it. He walked over the his side of the room and started to unpack his belongings. 'God' He mumbled in his head, 'this /is/ going to be a long year'.


End file.
